The Love Seat
by writeturnlove
Summary: Damon and Bonnie have a secret they've been keeping for weeks, until a dinner party at Bonnie's new apartment threatens to expose every delicious detail.


**Love Seat**

By V.C. Turner

Anticipation swelled in her belly as Bonnie arranged the hors d'oeuvres on the platters in front of her. Her countertop was filled with various snacks and fruits for her friends to eat when they arrived. She placed the human drinks on ice, and left the blood bags in the top shelf of her refrigerator.

This wasn't the first time she held a party at her apartment. It was, however, the first time she'd hosted a social gathering since she and Damon confessed their feelings for one another. While he said he was fine with going public with their relationship, Bonnie still felt cautious about sharing the news with Caroline. She didn't know how her friend would take it even though Caroline had always been supportive of everything Bonnie did.

She began to wring her hands, now knowing how to behave around him when they were in front of others. Should she hug him? Should she give him a peck on the cheek? Friends do that, don't they?

Bonnie couldn't seem to remember what life was like before their first embrace, before their first kiss, before their first night making love in her new bed just after she'd moved in.

Her thoughts returned to that night.

After all of her friends had helped her move into the two-bedroom apartment just outside the city limits, Damon insisted on staying behind to make sure Bonnie felt safe. He tested all the locks on the doors. He even asked her to cast a protection spell just to keep away anyone, human or supernatural, that might do her harm.

They ordered pizza and watched movies in her bedroom because the sofa she'd purchased wouldn't be delivered until the following day. As Bonnie prepared for bed that night, she had no idea that Damon intended on spending the night with her. She showered, dressed herself in a large deep green t-shirt, and padded into the bedroom only to be stopped in her tracks by the sight of Damon sitting on the side of her bed, waiting for her.

Wearing white t-shirt and dark blue boxer briefs, he scanned her form and a slight frown cast a cloud over his blue eyes.

"Who's is that?" he asked, pointing to Bonnie's shirt.

She raised an eyebrow at his question. He she not known him so well, she'd think he was jealous.

"It's mine," she assured him.

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"It… It just looks like a guy's shirt, that's all," he noted. He stood, walking toward her cautiously. He stopped just inches from her face, looking down on her with this new expression of love that still sent butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"Well, it's called a 'Boyfriend Tee,'" she explained, becoming breathless as he brushed the hair from her shoulders and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"What's a 'Boyfriend Tee?'" Damon whispered in her ear, placing his hands on her waist and kissing her neck again.

Bonnie's core flooded with heat. He'd barely touched her and she was already aching for him to fill her with the impressive length that pressed against her stomach. She'd never been drunk on passion before, but Damon Salvatore intoxicated her like no liquor ever could.

"It's just an oversized shirt meant to make single girls feel comfortable – like they're sleeping in their boyfriend's shirt," her response coming out in a breathy moan.

"I see," he said, "Well, since you're not single, you don't need it anymore, do you?"

Damon slid his hands down Bonnie's shirt, never taking his eyes off of hers. He clasped the bottom of the garment and gently pulled it over her head. She stood half-naked in front of him, wearing only a pair of black panties. He gazed at her with wonder, as if he'd never seen a sight as beautiful as the woman standing before him.

A storm brewed behind his blue eyes. They filled with lust. They filled with love. They filled with anticipation. All of his emotions swirled together as he stared at the beauty before him, trying to decide the best way to please her.

His decision quickly made, Damon lifted Bonnie's chin, leaning down and capturing her mouth with his. The kiss gained in intensity as he slid his hands up and down Bonnie's bare back, eliciting a soft moan from the young witch.

Damon pulled away, rubbing the paid of his thumb across her throbbing lips. His breathing nearly as erratic as hers, he managed to speak again.

"You know, I had every intention of having you wear my t-shirt to bed tonight, but I think I'd prefer it if you didn't wear anything at all," he said.

A sudden boldness took over her, spurred on by her need to claim him, heart, body and soul. She tugged at his shirt.

"That's not exactly fair, now is it?" Bonnie said.

A proud smile lit up the handsome vampire's face.

"Well," he said reaching down to remove his clothing, "Fair is fair."

Bonnie stopped his movement, placing her hand over his.

"Let me," she said.

Bonnie then dragged a finger from the top of his V-neck shirt down to his navel. She then used both hands to rip the t-shirt in two and let it drop to the floor. Damon smiled at her and she could almost see a blush in his cheeks as they stood there in her new apartment, bare chested against one another.

Damon placed his hands on her waist again, pulling her toward the bed. He sat back down, running his hands up and down her bare thighs. He studied every curve of her body just before caressing it with his hands.

Bonnie lost herself in his touch. She lost herself in the moment. She closed her eyes, enjoying every precious second of the attention he afforded her. She soon felt his hot breath at the apex of her thighs. She barely had time to gasp before his fangs ripped the black panties from her body.

"Sweet, sweet Bon, Bon," Damon said, "I need to know just how sweet you are."

Damon pulled her toward him, kissing up her chest until his mouth found her right nipple. He popped the erect bud into his mouth, holding it between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. Bonnie's knees nearly buckled, but he held onto her as he pulled and tugged, and flicked at her areola.

He then turned his attention to her left nipple, providing it the same amount of lavish attention as the right. She let out a moan which only seemed to encourage him more. As he dragged his tongue in circles around her bud, he slid his right hand between her thighs, taking his thumb slipping it inside her moist sex. He began making small circles around her clit, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Damon," Bonnie whispered.

"Yeah, Bon Bon," he said, continuing to lick at her nipple and stroke her folds.

"Please," she muttered.

"Please? Please you? Oh, I intend to," he said.

Bonnie soon felt herself being lifted up and placed on bed, naked and writhing. Damon then stood, watching her as he removed his boxer briefs to reveal the long, thick cock hiding beneath them.

Her mouth watered at the sight. She'd never felt a hunger like this; a desire like this. She wanted to suck him. She wanted to ride him. She wanted him inside of her, immediately and desperately.

Bonnie licked her lips, reaching for him. Damon climbed on top of her. She felt the head of his cock brush against her entrance. She arched into him, her arms wrapping themselves around his back; her nails ready to dig into his flesh knowing that the sensation of him filling her would drive her insane.

Damon leaned down, pressing his lips to hers but keeping his manhood just out of reach. His kiss felt much deeper this time. His tongue explored her mouth, darting in and out and dancing with hers.

He broke the kiss long enough to tell her his intentions.

"Bonnie, I said, I wanted to taste how sweet you were. That's exactly what I'm going to do," he explained.

Damon kissed, nibbled and licked his way down her chest, to her belly button and finally stopped just above her sex. He stared at her moist treasure like a feast he could not wait to savor. He parted lower lips with his fingers, sliding them up and down her quivering folds.

Bonnie opened her eyes long enough to see the smirk on his face just before he latched his mouth onto her sex. She clutched the sheets beneath her and cried out his name. The sound of her chanting, "Damon, Oh God, Damon," echoed off the walls and probably woke a few of her new neighbors in the process.

He laved and sucked on her lower lips as if he could not get enough of the feast in front of him. He used his tongue to taunt her g-spot and make slow circles around her overstimulated clit. Bonnie's body took on a life of its own, grinding and writhing against his mouth just to catch up with the wave of sensations he created in her. He held her still, lapping up her sweetness as if he needed it to survive.

Bonnie's arousal coiled and swelled within her, winding her up like time bomb ready to explode in orgasm at any second. She reached down, running her fingers through his soft black hair. She heard him make a greedy groan. Damon's tongue then began to quicken its pace, diving deeper into her treasure because he knew she was close to the edge. He drew her clit between his lips, flicking the nub at a frantic pace.

It was too much. She couldn't take it. Her body needed release before she died of ecstasy. The coil within her snapped and she began to tumble over the edge. Her orgasm overtook her entire being. It felt like no other sensation she'd ever experienced. The pleasure didn't seem to end. It stretched out over what felt like hours. Each suck, each lick kept her suspended over that peak. She felt as if she'd pass out, but her body would not relent and neither would Damon.

After an eternity, he reluctantly pulled his lips from her swollen sex, wiped his mouth, and climbed on the bed next to a speechless and panting Bonnie. She needed a moment to catch her breath. She wanted a moment to bask in the impossible pleasure he had given her, but the look in his eyes said he wasn't finished with her yet.

Damon watched as her chest, damp from sweat, rose and fell in front of him. He kissed her neck. He kissed her collar bone. He ran his fingers along her sensitive flesh until she began squirming beneath his touch again. He gazed at her as if she were a work of art. He explored her body with his hands and his tongue. She saw love and desire in his eyes, which turned her on just as much as anything he'd done with his hands or mouth.

He sat up, placing his back against the headboard, he then gracefully pulled her on top of him. As he dragged her up so that his lips could meet hers, Bonnie felt the length of his hard, hot cock briefly slide between her moist lower lips. The both groaned loudly at the contact.

Damon lifted her up so that the tip of his manhood nudged at her entrance. He kissing lips softly before speaking.

"My sweet Bon Bon," he cajoled, "So sweet, I don't think I could ever get enough of you."

He kissed her again, a soft kiss that took the remainder of her breath away. She could not speak to him right now. No words would be sufficient to capture the moment; what she felt and what he made her feel, physically and emotionally.

"Bon, I want you to ride me and I want you to take your time doing it," he said, "Just make sure to let me kiss you when you come."

The words were nearly enough to send her over the edge. Then she lowered herself onto him at an achingly slow pace. The both swore and cried out at the sensation. For Damon, her wet, tight pussy wrapped around him like a glove. For Bonnie, the feeling of his length stretching her folds and rubbing against her sensitive walls and clit was everything she wanted and almost more than she could handle.

Once they adjusted to one another, Bonnie began to ride him slowly, though it seemed a sweet torture for them both. He chanted her name like prayer. She chanted his like a spell. They soon found their rhythm, rocking back and forth into each other while kissing in between pants and moans.

Bonnie's back arched into him, and Damon took the opportunity to pull her left nipple into his mouth, sucking on the bud as he swiveled his hips so he could slide even deeper into her. Her arousal wound up within her again, daring her to ride him harder, so she did. She grabbed his shoulders and began to move up and down the full length of his cock, her pace slowly increasing every few thrusts.

Damon's hands grabbed her hips. She could tell he faced the inner struggle of wanting their lovemaking to last for hours on end, and reaching the climaxes their bodies both so desperately needed. Neither of them could take it much longer. They both succumbed to the lust overtaking them. She began to ride him harder, holding onto his shoulders for dear life. Damon began to thrust upward, a look of pained pleasure on his face. Each time she sank onto him felt more delicious than the time before. Each time he thrust upward, his length stimulated both her g-spot and her clit, making her body hum with excitement.

Possessed by an uncontrollable passion, Bonnie rode him even harder. Her movements were desperate as were Damon's. Knowing how close they both were, he pulled her toward him, capturing her lips with his in a deep kiss that neither refused to break. He grasped her hips as she continued to descend on his rigid cock. Within seconds, the pleasure overtook them both. They came hard and in unison, bucking erratically against one another and milking the pleasure for as long as possible.

Damon slid down to lie flat on the bed, still hard and hot and deep inside Bonnie Bennett. He rolled them over on their sides, as he continued slow thrusts in and out of her as they kissed. Without warning or respite from their first orgasm, heat built up between them again. He climbed on top of her, kissing her softly as he started sliding in and out of her. Neither of them could seem to get enough. Bonnie's back bowed off the bed. She began raking at his back when he sunk even deeper into her welcoming folds. They came again and again until exhaustion took hold.

He collapsed next to her, kissing her face. Her name on his lips was the last thing she heard before she fell into the most restful sleep of her life.

The memory of that night, their night, began turning Bonnie on as she made her final preparations before her guests arrived. She soon realized that arousal had an unintended side effect: her panties were damp. They were vampires. They would know she was turned on. She quickly removed her undies, tossing them into the hamper. She hoped the smell of the food would mask the remainder of her scent.

Heat flooded her cheeks and it wasn't because she had opened the oven to examine the lasagna she baked for dinner. She checked everything one more time and then made sure the television was cued up to watch a series of scary movies.

A knock on the door jarred her from her thoughts. She didn't have time to put on a new pair of underwear, at least not yet.

Bonnie quickly studied her appearance in the floor length mirror near her front door. She wore an ivory colored floral print mini dress with a pair of white canvas shoes. The outfit complimented her tiny frame. It was the right amount of casual she wanted to display for the evening – minus the panties. She removed her hair from the messy bon she'd worn while cooking, allowing her dark locks to fall in waves that brushed against her shoulders. She was ready even though she didn't feel that way.

She took in a deep breath and opened the door to be greeted by Stefan's smile and Caroline's hug. Bonnie's nervousness transitioned into panic once she realized Damon wasn't with them. She worried he'd changed his mind about coming, even though deep down she knew that wasn't the case.

"Where's Damon?" she asked, hopefully using her most innocent tone of voice.

"Oh, he figured you wouldn't have any good bourbon here, so he stopped at the store to get some," Stefan explained.

The younger Salvatore walked toward the counter and began grabbing a few snacks. Caroline removed her jacket and hung it on the coat rack as she surveyed the apartment with a smile on her face.

"I love what you've done with this place, Bonnie. It's cozy and full of life at the same time," she noted.

Bonnie watched Caroline walk around the room, but find her way back to Stefan. She noticed their body language had become much more affectionate over the past few months. Stefan would rub Caroline's lower back. Caroline would run her fingers along the back of Stefan's neck. She felt happy for the both of them and a smile settled on her lips.

A sudden knock snapped her back to reality. Bonnie's heart leapt from her chest, then finally settled into a steadier beat. Damon had arrived and she did not know how their interaction would play out in front of Caroline and Stefan.

Bonnie opened the door, her eyes immediately focusing on his. He donned a black button-down shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He held a brown bag in one hand, a playful expression crossing over his handsome face.

"Hey, Bon," he said, his words sounding so soft that her skin tingled at the sound of his pet name for her.

"Come on in," she said, meekly, stepping inside to allow him entry.

As he walked past her, Damon took his free arm and wrapped it around her waist. He placed a kiss on her cheek which made her weak. To the casual observer, his gesture would have appeared mostly platonic, if not a little flirty.

Caroline bounded toward them, offering to help and providing the brief interruption Bonnie needed to compose herself.

"Something smells delicious," Caroline said, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sure it is," Damon said, his wanton gaze landing on Bonnie. His eyes traveled down to the hem of her dress and back up again.

Caroline sniffed the food in front of her.

"Oh, you've tasted Bonnie's stuff before?" Caroline asked innocently.

Bonnie blushed, heat flooding her cheeks and core.

"Yeah," Damon offered, "It's incredible."

"Cool, I can't wait," Caroline continued.

She then picked up the chilled drinks and headed into the living room, leaving Bonnie alone with Damon again.

"Behave," Bonnie playfully warned.

Damon nodded and placed the bag on the counter, then he ambled around the kitchen. Bonnie bent over, reaching into the oven to pull out the lasagna. She heard his breath hitch and realized he may have seen that she was missing a critical article of clothing.

As she removed the aluminum foil from the dish, Damon lightly touched her thigh and ran his hand beneath the bottom of her dress, caressing her bare behind and noting the moisture between her thighs.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"How exactly do you expect me to behave myself when you're already naked and wet for me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Bonnie panicked, worried that Caroline and Stefan might see their closeness and get suspicious. She still wasn't quite ready to tell them, and Damon knew that.

"I'm sorry. I'll go put something on," she insisted, starting to step away from him.

Damon lightly touched her elbow, pulling her back toward him. He placed her body flush against his. She felt his manhood harden and twitch at their contact. Her heart raced and she licked her lips. He watched her mouth, his eyes clouding over with lust.

"Bonnie, don't you dare put something on right now. Believe it or not, I do have willpower even though you're testing it," Damon assured her.

"You're sure you can handle it right now?" she asked.

"Yep," he said.

Bonnie stepped away from him to grab a tray of food. He pulled her back toward him so he could whisper in her ear.

"I just need you to know that I'm not leaving this apartment tonight without making love to you … and I don't give a damn who hears it," Damon said.

He followed her into the living room as she placed the tray on the coffee table. She then returned to the kitchen to get out the plates and silverware as Damon made himself comfortable on the love seat by the window. Bonnie had placed the piece of furniture there so because it provided a comfortable spot to read and to nap. It sat a few feet behind the U-shaped sectional sofa meant for tv watching and entertaining friends.

Caroline and Bonnie brought the rest of the food into the living room as Stefan started the movie. Caroline sat next to him, snuggled up under a small blanket as she dove into the lasagna. Stefan had emptied a blood bag into a glass and began to sip from it as he gazed at his fiancée.

Bonnie headed into the kitchen to grab some napkins. On her way past Damon, he caught her hand to stop her.

"Hey, can you bring me the bourbon from the bag I brought in?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, heading to the counter and wondering why he had a guilty smile on his face.

She peered inside the bag and realized the reason for his smirk. A long stemmed red rose was attached to the bottle with a small note that read: "Luv U, Bon Bon."

Bonnie turned to face him and was met with a coy smile as he patted the seat next to him. She cautiously approached him again, leaving the rose in the kitchen. She grabbed a small plate of food and sat next to the elder vampire. After several minutes, she realized that the lights in the room were too bright to enjoy any horror film, so she used her magic to turn them down. The television cast a haunting blue glow around the room, which illuminated Stefan and Caroline stealing kisses from one another several feet away.

While focused on the television, Damon pulled Bonnie's feet into his hap and placed the black sofa throw over her legs to keep them warm. He removed her shoes and began massaging her bare feet, his efforts at comforting her hidden beneath the large blanket they shared.

Bonnie's feet were hurting. She'd been cleaning and cooking for hours and it felt nice to have someone focus on making her feel good. His warm hands kneaded the arches of her feet and she put the plate down on a small table nearby so she could focus on relaxing into his touch.

"Is this okay?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"It's fine. Thank you, Damon," Bonnie said. He smiled at her and continued massaging her feet.

After several minutes, he began moving up her leg, kneading her calves until they felt like jelly in his palms. Bonnie began to squirm. Damon's touch became lighter and more intimate as he moved up her leg. He'd stopped massaging and began stroking her skin with his

fingertips. He ran his hands up and down her thighs. She forced herself to hold back a moan as her core began to throb. She turned to face him, but his gaze was fixed on the television screen.

"Damon?!" Bonnie said, a little louder that she expected.

"Damon, are you doing something to make Bonnie uncomfortable," Stefan asked, scowling at his brother.

Damon threw Bonnie a guilty smile before he answered.

"I don't think she has a problem with it," he noted, giving her a wink.

Bonnie's cheeks flushed and she was glad the lights were too low for her friends to see it.

"Just stop teasing her, okay?" Caroline demanded, placing her head back on its rightful spot – Stefan's shoulder.

Damon scooted closer to Bonnie, his hands stroking the apex of her thighs. He lifted her left knee up, grazing his hand along the underside of her thigh until he reached her heat. He brushed his fingertips against her already wet sex. Her breath ceased. If she made a sound at that moment, it would come out as a moan; a loud one. She bit her lip to distract herself.

"So, Bon Bon. Do you really want me to stop teasing you?" Damon asked.

Bonnie emitted a soft growl at him.

"You're naughty," said as she rolled her eyes.

"You already knew that," he wagged his eyebrows at her, "That's why you like me."

Bonnie wanted to be angry, but her body betrayed her. She slowly rocked herself against his hand and stared intently into his eyes, seeking a release she dared not find with an unsuspecting audience. He then slid a finger inside her to stoke her G-spot while using his thumb to rub against her clit.

Her body ignited beneath his touch. While his actions were seductive, his eyes held nothing but adoration and mischief.

"Damon," she whispered in his ear, "You have to stop."

He shook his head, continuing to administer loving touches to her damp folds. On the verge of crying out in pleasure, she buried her face in his neck.

"You know what: I don't think you want me to stop because your pussy is squeezing my finger so hard, I think you might actually break it," Damon said into her ear, placing small bites on her neck as he continued stroking her clit.

"Damon, they'll hear us," she whispered, hoping that Stefan and Caroline were more involved in the movie and each other than anything else.

"I'll make you a deal," Damon offered in a hushed voice, "I'll give you what we both want if you let me tell them we're together. Otherwise I'm going to keep doing this until you come so hard your scream will break the windows, and Poof - there goes your security deposit."

Damon had seen the movie before, so he knew which parts were louder than others. He chose those times to slide his finger deeper into Bonnie, forcing her to grab onto arm of the love seat and quietly try to ride out each wave of pleasure he created within her.

"Damon, you're gonna make me come," she groaned.

"Several times, I hope," he suggested, smirking at her with his blue eyes twinkling.

Something swelled in her chest; an expanding hopefulness about their future. Her serious expression forced Damon to slow his movements to a crawl, which allowed her to concentrate.

"You really want them to know?" she asked, still enjoying the heat from his gentle touches.

"Yes," he insisted.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

Damon lifted her chin with his free hand.

"Because I'm tired of lying about it. I'm tired of fighting it," he explained, "I'm happy. We're happy. Don't make me hide it anymore."

Bonnie, overwhelmed with emotion, nodded. Damon pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her jaw and whispered a request.

"Say it."

"Say what?" she teased.

Damon slipped his hand between her legs again. His finger glided back inside her. Bonnie licked her lips.

"Do I have to be naughty?" he asked.

"Well, since that is what I like about you," Bonnie said, winking at him.

Damon chuckled softly, stroking her cheek.

"I love you, Bon," he said.

"I love you, Damon," Bonnie admitted.

"Good, now give me a kiss," he insisted.

Bonnie leaned in, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She pulled back with a playful smirk.

Damon lifted her chin, capturing her lips with his. The kiss became the embodiment of their declaration to one another. The gasps Bonnie heard in the background didn't stop her from enjoying the feel of his lips pressing against hers. He loved her. He meant it. That was all that mattered.


End file.
